deanusfandomcom-20200214-history
Ktaggella
The Ktaggella are an ancient race of tall and thin humanoids, inhabiting the Xylonian moon of Ktagga. Introduction The exotic moon, locally known as Ktagga is the home of these proud creatures. For hundreds of years they have pioneered in control over the powers of Magic. Lacking in any form of industrial powers, they don't even have access to electricity. Although many consider them "savage", this is very untrue... Appearance Ktaggella are green-skinned. The tone of their skin varies, depending on how much they're exposed to light. The Ktaggella have large, leathery wings that allow them to fly on some planets. They have long tails. Apart from possesing horns, the males' tails end with a spike-like acid sac. On will, they can make the sac explode with deadly acid, similar to the Ktaggellan blood. The acid can burn through almost anytihng (The Ktaggellan scales are resistant to the acid) The Ktaggella strangely resemble humans- they share almost identical DNA. Apart from the obvious differences in appearance, and body functions, they have many common traits. Although the Ktaggella are oviparous, the females have mammary glands. History Before the Order Discovery Around 3000 years ago, when the Xylonians entered space, the nearest moon, at the time known as Xarma, was their first space-journey target. They came across more than they expected. Jungles full of life stretching as far as the eye can see were unknown to the Xylonians. Their greatest discovery were the native tribes of uncivilised Ktaggella. Hunting for food, and fighting each other with primitive weapons, and using some combat Magic was one of the Xylonians' greatest discoveries. Colonisation Wanting to make the most of the newly found natives, the Xylonians started by making a few colonies, where they gathered and educated nearby tribes. They tough them about their home planet, Xylonia. They also introduced them to technology, which led to better standards of living. Mistakes When Ktaggella first made contact with early humans, they were mistaken as "little green men". This was later corrected when humans mastered space travel. Order of the Deanus Not very keen on technology, and only using it to slightly improve their living standards, the Ktaggella stuck to their old ways of keeping close to nature, and use less advanced weapons, as well as magic for warfare. Over 800 years later, the Xylonians gathered two more races, the exiled Krakau, as well as a large portion of the capitalist Camelio. The three empires invited the Ktaggella to assist them in forming an inter-racial pact, that would allow them all to prosper. Almost every tribe joined. Some found it purely convenient, while the others really did look for strong allies. First War When the conflict between the Order and the U.T.P. started, all the Ktaggella stood up for their allies. After the conflicts between some of the racial leaders, a war was openly declared. Many Ktaggellan magi followed the Order into the battlefield. The great war lasted many years, but the Order succeeded... It cost them millions of Tholl to rebuild all the destroyed cities. The Ktaggella, having a weakness against heavily armoured spaceships sufferd more than any other race. That's when a new idea rose up. A powerful mage, and warrior known as Zoren Oram brought up the idea of joining every tribe into a single, unstopable force. All apart from the tribe of Ne'ev gladly joined. Recent Events No more than 60 years later, every other member of the Order realised what Oram was really up to. His tribe, named after the Oram family name seemed like a refugee for every Ktaggella, and a peaceful capital city, but in fact it was the home of the ruthless dictator, Zoren Oram, who lead the Ktaggella, blinded with love for their leader, into war against the Lepardos. Culture The Ktaggella live in small houses usually built on trees that emerge from the deep swamps bellow. The Males can either train in combat skills- Be that Magic of any kind, or open warfare using weapons such as swords, daggers and bows. The other possibility is Craft- using materials such as cloth, leather, or sometimes mail to create armour, and clothes for the villages. Craftsmen can also build houses, or craft tools such as weapons and general use items. The Females tend to settle for easier tasks such as looking after their families, or cooking. Very rarely do they take up the path of war- most tribes disapprove that altogether. Typical Ktaggellan families consist of one Male, and his two, or three wives. Depending on their wealth they have between two and six children. "Royal" families that control tribes have better lives- they live in larger, stone-made houses. Family sixes are identical to that of poorer families. The main difference being that the chieftain always marries his close relatives- sisters or cousins. The eldest son is the one to take on his father's status after his death. Faith and Mythology Almost all Ktaggella still believe in the Spirits of the elements, and that they control the world around them. No longer do they make sacrifices to them, but they still worship them. Category:Order of the Deanus Category:Ktaggella Category:Races